He's your father!
by spinoff
Summary: Sasuke Haruno, son of Sakura Haruno. Sasuke never knew who his father was, until step by step he unfolded the secret between what happened between his parents. Will Sasuke find out who his father is? Who is Sasuke's father? Will it lead Sasuke into following his father's footsteps? Find out, at "He's your father!" I have bad grammars because this is my first english fic.
1. Chapter 1

He's your father!

Chapter 1

It was a lovely day at Konohagakure, and the young Sasuke Haruno was playing at the park with a few friends: Hachi Akimichi, Lucy Inuzuka with her dog Aoi, Shin Hyuuga, and Kazu Nara.

"Tag, you're it!" Sasuke shouted as he touched Kazu's shoulder

They played while they're parents where sitting at the bench, watching their children while talking about something

"So Ino, are you free this Saturday?" ask the now pregnant Tenten

"Sure Tenten. But are you sure it's okay? Our husbands must be worried" said Ino

"Well not me I don't" said Sakura bluntly while looking at her son playing tag "my team and I will be accepting a mission next week, so you can count me in!"

"Well, Neji-kun planned dinner for both of us on Saturday, so I'm so sorry that I can't come with you guys" said Hinata fidgeted a little at her seat

"It's okay Hinata. Me and Shikamaru are also having dinner at Saturday" said Temari who is standing up

"I wonder what's Karin doing right now?" Ino Yamanaka asked herself

"She got a job as the academy's teacher remember? After Iruka-sensei left, she took his place after the war." Tenten explained to Ino while rubbing her stomach

"Huh… those sure bring back memories," said Hinata while the air around them is very nostalgic

"Yes, painful ones" said Sakura ruining her friends' daydreaming "by the way, it's getting late. See you guys at Saturday" she said while leaving the bench "c'mon Sasuke! We're going home!" yelled Sakura as she waved goodbye to her friends

"Bye forehead" shouted Ino while Sakura rolled her eyes because of Ino's immaturity

"Don't tell me she's still upset because of _him_ right?" ask Temari looking at her friends' sad faces

"Unfortunately, yes" said Tenten

**The next day…**

"Hi mom" said Sasuke as he just got home from the academy

"S-Sasuke? Didn't I tell you to wait at school?" ask Sakura flabbergasted to see her son suddenly popped out of nowhere at the backyard "and why are your pants so dirty?"

"Oh, we played hide and seek, and well I fell at the mud and—"

"Alright, we need to clean those pants. Those are dirty pants! Let's just get in and mommy will wash your pants. And next time, wait until mommy comes to school, okay?"

"Okay mom"

"Good." said Sakura as she dragged her son inside the house

"By the way mom, I wanna ask something," said Sasuke eating his dinner

"What is it?" ask Sakura eating her dinner

"Kazu, Lucy, and Shin went home not with their moms, but with a man"

"Of course Sasuke, the men are their fathers" Sakura answered feeling uncomfortable

"Father? What's a father?" ask Sasuke stop eating

Sakura realized this "Sasuke, finish your food—"

"But what's a father—"

"Sasuke, you hear what mommy say—"

"BUT WHAT'S A FATHER-TTEBAYO?" Sasuke's voice boomed while he slammed the table

Suddenly Sakura dropped her spoon, froze when she heard those words that came out from her son's mouth

"M-mom? A-are you okay?" ask Sasuke as he took his mother's spoon

"Sasuke… where do you learn those words?" ask Sakura, still in shock

"Huh? You mean "dattebayo"? I don't know, suddenly it just pops out of my head. I've used those words since I was a kid mom, but I only used those words when I get mad" said Sasuke shrugging "because this is my first time getting mad at you mom. I mean; I'm already 13"

"…" Sakura was out of words when he heard her son's response "Sasuke, I think you should go to bed now son. It's almost late. You don't wanna be late for school right?"

"Okay mom" said Sasuke, doesn't want to get in another fight with his mom

"…"

**The next day…**

Sasuke Haruno just finished training with team 7 with Lee-sensei. He went home with a few bruises at his face. When he arrived in front of his house, there was a piece of paper underneath the carpet with the house key.

_Gone to aunt Ino's house. Be back at 8._

'Oh yeah, today's Saturday' he thought to himself as he unlocked the door as he went in

Suddenly, he remembered something what Lee-sensei told them

**Flashback**

"_Alright, we'll stop for today's training" said Lee as he stretched his arms_

"_Lee-sensei, why does Shiho Aburame has homework from her teacher?" asked Lucy Inuzuka_

"_Well, Shikamaru-kun is a very lazy person and don't want to do anything so troublesome. But as for us, because you're still young, let us not waste our youth!" said Lee ready for another training session_

"_But Lee-sensei, can you give us a homework maybe?" Sasuke asked feeling already tired_

"_Well…"_

"_C'mon sensei! Don't you want to waste your youth?" ask Kazu Akimichi_

"… _okay then, how 'bout this: your homework for today is to learn jutsus that you're parents have! Then you guys bring those tomorrow and maybe do a little presentation at it" _

**Reality**

Sasuke Haruno went down to the basement to search for his mother's medical books

'It's gotta be here somewhere' he thought to himself

He always admired her mother's powers that she learnt from the fifth hokage herself. He wished that he could be hokage, but everytime he said that in front of his mom, she only gave him a sad smile and patted his shoulders while saying, "keep it up"

He smiled every time his mother always supported him, even though he never had a father to understand him. He actually knew what's a 'father', but he just couldn't feel his love. He never even knew if he even has a father, or even not at all. His train of thoughts keeps on making his mind all fuzzy. Just then, he stumbled at an old chest that made him fall down to the floor.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed as he stood up, and saw the chest that was covered with a blue blanket

"I wonder what's in here. I've never seen this before" he said to himself while removing the blue blanket and opened the chest

He coughed as dust flew out of the chest "guess this is a really old chest" he said while coughing

Just then, he saw some letters, picture albums, and a jumpsuit "what's this doing here?"

He took out the letters first, that seemed to be tied up with a string. He untied the string carefully, trying not to rip of the letters 'this is aunt Ino's writing… but the year… this must be when mom's still young' he thought as he read the letter

_Dear Sakura,_

_How are you these days? I know Sasuke-kun leaving the village was a big burden. But it's also a big burden for me to! So yeah, I know who you feel forehead. I used to think that our rivalry would end soon when one of us gets the guy, or even another person. But then again, I was wrong. We just gotta keep on walking, until we find that 'special someone'. So don't worry forehead! I still got your back, even though we were once enemies. But not anymore! We're… kinda frenemies :)_

_Your friend,_

_Ino_

'I bet this 'Sasuke-kun' is the person mom likes to talk about when she was young. I've always thought that my father is actually 'Sasuke-kun', but it's not. The letter says that he left the village. But I wonder what happened to him?' he asked to himself as he took another letter. This time, this is Tsunade's.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Hope you're ready for your first day of training. Meet me at the training grounds, tomorrow 5AM._

_Your master,_

_Tsunade_

'This must be the fifth hokage mom likes to talk about. She's a sannin right? I wonder where is she now…"

He took another letter, and another, and another, until it's finished. Sasuke sighed, not getting anything "this is stupid… I guess I should continue on—" suddenly, he saw a shoe box inside the chest. He opened it, and found letters, but it's different. It's from the same writer, and it's even many than the last one. He took the first letter. The writer is… Naruto? Who the heck is this 'Naruto'?

_Dear Sakura-chan_

_Can't wait for out first date! Meet me at Ichiraku's tomorrow_

_Naruto._

This is the shortest letter he ever read. But somehow, he felt like this letter really mean to his mother. Just then, he realized those words

"'Date'? Does this means that… Naruto is my father?" he thought to himself "but that can't be! He's the hokage, and rumor has it that he's dead!" he said to himself while scratching his blond hair that he never knew where he got those from "I'm confused…" he said to himself and read other letters from this 'Naruto'

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_I forgot my socks; couldya bring em 4 me?_

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_Got a mission for a week. I'll miss u ya know?_

_Dear Sakura-chan_

_I swear Sakura-chan I didn't do it. Kakashi-sensei said he was hungry, so I gave it to him!_

_Dear Sakura-chan_

_I know the house is dirty. Don't worry; I'll clean it up for you :)_

_Dear Sakura-chan_

_Be home at 10! _

_Dear Sakura-chan_

_Happy birthday! Love the book? Please don't tell anyone that I stole it from Tsunade baa-chan's private library :D_

_Dear Sakura-chan_

_This is going to be the longest letter I've ever written to you. Sakura-chan, I am so sorry that I can't come to the hospital to see out first baby. But I promise you; tomorrow I'll go home straight to the hospital!_

_Sakura-chan, I just want you to know that I've always loved you since we were kids. Of course, you look at me as the guy that always bugs you when we were still gennin. But now, you don't see me as that kind of person anymore right? Because now, you see me, as you're beloved husband, and that both of us have brought a child to the family._

_I know that my letter's kinda stupid and all, but I kinda liked it talking to you like this. By the way, have you named the baby yet? I guess in situations like this, you'll be the one to name the baby. Well, how 'bout this, if it's a girl, let's call her Kushina, if you don't mind. And if it's a boy, let's call him… I know this is going to be weird and all, but let's just call him Sasuke. He's our friend after all right? Please remember this Sakura, that even though Sasuke left the village, broke your heart, and died like a piece of junk, he's still our most precious friend, right?_

_Even though the things that he did weren't really the 'good things', but he still, and will be part of team 7. Part of our family, and every time we call his name it would feel like we just called our most precious friend. BUT, if you don't want him to be named like that then that's fine with me. I mean, you are the one who works so hard to born the little guy (or girl). But whatever it is, I just want you to know that you'll never be alone._

_Love, _

_Naruto. _

There were so many letters, that from letter to letter, he already had the feeling that this Naruto-guy is really his father! And as he read the last letter, he truly believes that this guy is really his father! Now, he just needs to find him.

.

.

.

Wherever he is.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

He's your father!

Chapter 2

The next day, the young Haruno went to the training grounds while bringing his mother's medical books. He saw Lucy waving her hand, and Kazu on the other hand, is reading his dad's scrolls.

"So Lucy, what did you bring?" Sasuke asked while patting Aoi's head

"My father's scrolls. He said that he will teach me when I grow up" said Lucy proudly "what about you?"

"Well, only my mom's medical books" said Sasuke shortly

"I thought she also has the fifth hokage's strength" said Lucy as she remembered Sasuke's mom tried to save him from a tree by hitting it to the ground

Sasuke shuddered at the memory "don't remind me"

Lucy giggled

"Hey, Kazu!" greeted Sasuke

.

.

.

Silence.

Sasuke watched Kazu for a minute "hello? Earth to Kazu?"

.

.

.

Still nothing.

"Sheesh, alright, let's make this the hard way"

.

.

BANG!

"Ouch!"

"Good morning Mr. read-a-lot!" greeted Sasuke with his sly grin

"Oh, hey Sasuke. What are you doing here this early?" asked Kazu as his father's scrolls were forgotten

"I woke up too early" Sasuke shrugged

"Isn't that too troublesome?" Kazu ask

Sasuke was about to answer, but a loud voice interrupted their conversation

"TEAM 7! IT'S TIME FOR ALL OF YOU TO RUN 10 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE! FOLLOW ME!" yelled Lee as his poor followers followed him, knowing this would happen

'I knew I shouldn't wake up early" Sasuke muttered silently

**30 minutes later…**

The genins were already panting there and there. Lee, who was still jogging in place stopped at last "now, it's time to give your homework! First one, Lucy Inuzuka! Step forward and do your presentation! Dogs are not allowed to help!" Lee warned to Aoi

"Okay… this is my father's scroll…"

**After the presentation…**

"Okay! Now that everyone is done, let's not waste out youthfulness! It's time for spar practice!" shouted Lee as he went to a large space "Kazu Nara, Lucy Inuzuka, and Sasuke Haruno: step forward!"

The genin eagerly stepped forward to the large space with bravery and anxiety "do your parents' jutsus to attack me!"

Kazu gapped at him "but I just read it like yesterday—"

"If you don't do it, you will lose! So now, spar with Shikamaru's kagemane no jutsu!"

Kazu gulped as he tried to remember his father's scroll. But Lee was too fast, he's already in front of Kazu while he backed away 'Lee-sensei can only do taijutsu, then that means I have to attack with my ninjutst' he thought as he stopped to face Lee 'c'mon Kazu, you can do this…' at last, the Nara used his father's jutsu

"KAGEMANE NO JUTSU!"

Lee, unaware of Kazu's sudden attack froze at place 'I can't move!' he thought

"LUCY! SASUKE! NOW!"

Lucy came out from the bush "let's go Aoi!"

Aoi barked

"Garōga!"

Both Inuzuka and dog attacked the jonin, but Lee dodged both

Sasuke, feeling useless, remembered his mother's words when he got beat by bullies

"_Sasuke, I will teach you this technique the 5__th__ hokage taught me…"_

Sasuke breathed deeply as he watched Kazu trying his best to keep Lee in his place "hurry, Sasuke!"

"Alright!" Sasuke run towards Lee and jumped

"Huh?"

"Wha.."

"What the…"

"HIYAAAAA!"

BOOM

The young boy created a huge crater that shook the grounds of Konoha until the hokage's office

**After training…**

"And that's for today's training! Great job you three! Now, how about I treat you guys for some super-spicy-curry?" Lee asked while sporting a few bandages at his arm

The genin almost puke at Lee's sentence 'not another curry…'

The poor genins had to deal with the curry their sensei gave. They could've eaten curry for a week, and Lee would give them various curries, like 'the green curry'. Sasuke stayed for two days at the hospital, while Lee received a punch from his mother. Sometimes Lee would try to offer them sake which they always refuse, but has to be careful before their sensei tries to pick a fight with someone while in his 'drunken first' mode.

"No thanks, I'll pass" said a very hungry Lucy (yeah she's hungry, but no way in hell will she eat those curries)

"Yeah me too"

"Same here!"

The genins left leaving their bushy browed sensei "sheesh, kids these days…" he muttered while walking away.

**Outside the gates of Konoha…**

A man was panting while struggling to walk. He has bruises all over his body, his face is covered with scratches, and his hands are full of blood.

"Somebody… help…" the gate of Konoha was in front of him "almost there…" he muttered, but doesn't have energy left. For that, the man collapsed

**The next day…**

"SASUKEEEE! WAKE UPPPPPP!"

The blonde's eyelids slowly opened as he watched the clock. His eyes widened "OMG! I'M LATE!"

He literally fell from his bed while he quickly went to the bathroom

The mother, heard all the ruckus so she called her son to check him out "Sasuke! Are you okay—"

"Bye mom! Gotta go!"

"Whoa! Where are you going mister? You haven't even eaten your breakfast!"

"But mom~!" he pouted

Sakura only smiled at her son's cute puppy-dog-face, but still he needs to eat "alright, if you don't eat then you can't go"

"But mom—"

"I-won't-let-you-go-until-you-eat-your-breakfast. Understand?" his mom asked with an evil glint in her eyes

Sasuke gulped. There is no way he can get out of this if this has to do with his mother "o…okay mom…"

**30 minutes later…**

"SASUKE?! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" screeched a very OOC Lee

Sasuke only sweat dropped at the OOC-ness "s-sorry sensei… my mom told me to eat my breakfast, so yeah…"

Lee shrugged "well, no argue with that. Besides, our client isn't here yet"

"Wait, we're escorting someone? Who is it?" ask a very excited Lucy

"Not quite. We just need to wait for the jounin Konohamaru-sama sent to give us the scroll to sunagakure"

Sasuke fell down to the ground "great, and I thought we're gonna have some action" he sighed

Just then, a noisy growl was heard. Kazu's eyes twitched when he heard it "what was that?"

Lee looked behind me "you three stay here, I'm going to check," he said as he went into the forest

.

.

.

"Where's Lee-sensei?" Lucy asked concerned for the jounin

"Maybe… he's dead!" a dramatic silence was heard from the genin

As footsteps where heard, the genins tensed. But as they saw two bushy brows, they sighed. But as Lee was bringing a man whose arms at Lee's shoulder, his students are looking at the man suspiciously

"Lee-sensei, who is that?" asked Sasuke

"No time to explain! I have to bring him to the hospital!" Lee panicked as his students followed him to the hospital

TBC

**A/N: OMG! 6 reviews already?! Thank you so much guys, it really means a lot to me! I never knew you guys would like it anyway (I thought you wouldn't like it because I mean like seriously, really? His name is Sasuke? Can't you think of a better name?). So thank you, and maybe I'll post it tomorrow or maybe next week because these weeks I'm having a holiday so I'll have plenty of time updating. I also made a new story called "THANKS TO HER" and yes, it's another NaruSaku fic (can't get bored with it ^^). So thank you again, and if you'll excuse me I'll enjoy my noodle.**


	3. Chapter 3

HE'S YOUR FATHER

Chapter 3

As team 7 arrived at the hospital, Lee opened the door "a doctor! Please! I need help over here!"

Shizune heard the panicked voice and called over the nurse to bring a bed "what happened?" Shizune asked to Lee while bringing the man to a room

"I found him at the woods…"

"His face…"

"… Yes, I know"

"I think I should deal with this myself"

"Yes, that would be the wisest decision" Lee nodded as Shizune brought the patient to a special room

"Is he going to be okay Lee-sensei?" asked Lucy

Lee nodded "I'm sure he will. He's strong"

"Who is he anyway?" asked Sasuke with pretending to be interested

Lee watched Sasuke's face for a moment, wanting to answer, but he received a punch from the child's mom

He flew outside the hospital, as the patients watched it with horror. Sasuke watched his mom for a minute 'why she always makes things hard…' he sighed

"Sasuke? Aren't you suppose to be on a mission?" ask the boy's mother

Sasuke rolled his eyes "sure mom, if you haven't punched my sensei all the way out there"

Sakura laughed sheepishly "heheh… sorry 'bout that. You can drag that jerk in here. I wanna talk to him for a minute"

"Sure."

**A few minutes later…**

As Lee went out of the room, the genins sighed, "So, when're we going for our mission?" ask a now tired-waiting Kazu 'this is so troublesome' he thought

"Alright! Let's go!" Lee pumped a fist in the air as he remembered what Sakura said to him

**Flashback**

"_A-are you sure S-Sakura-san? I mean, he needs to know his father—"_

"_No, it's better that he doesn't"_

"_Why?"_

_The pinkette looked at the man beside her. Her eyes are filled with mix feelings; like anger, love, hate, pissed, and a little bit of joy "I don't want him to grow up to be like him"_

"_But he really does has something in common with him" Lee grinned_

"_Yes… that's just makes it even worse…"_

"_But what about his dream? To be hokage?" Lee asked_

"… _His dream would wait," she said coldly_

_If Lee were Sasuke right now, those 4 words could crush his heart into pieces "s-sure… if it is the best thing to do I guess. But what if he finds out?"_

_Sakura was in thought "then I won't let Sasuke see him ever again"_

_Lee nodded "well, I better get going. Don't want my team to wait" Lee waved at Sakura as he went out of the door_

_As he closed the door, he could hear Sakura crying. He only sighed, as he heard a few words that came out from the pinkette's mouth "Naruto… what am I going to do with our son?"_

**Reality**

"Ne, Lee-sensei, what did my mom said to you?" ask a curious Sasuke

"Um… she says to be careful on the way!" Lee lied

"Oh…" said Sasuke as he focused on the road in front of him

"Hey Lee-sensei, how many days until we arrive to Sunagakure?" ask Lucy as Aoi sat at her head

"Hmm… 3 days I guess" Lee shrugged

Kazu yawned, "it's almost late. Let's camp here"

"Alright. Let's take turns to guard at night. I'll be the first, then Kazu, Sasuke, and last Lucy" Lee explained

Everybody nodded and got ready to bed.

**At the hospital…**

The pinkette yawned as she saw the clock "it's getting late. And my shift's already over…" she stood up and called her assistant "Moegi, I'll be leaving!" she yelled

The orange-headed woman rushed to the door "Sakura-sama!"

"What is it?" she was surprised Moegi's sudden presence "is something wrong?"

"T-the patient… N-Naruto nii-chan… he's gone!"

Sakura's eyes widen 'what the hell…'

**Outside the Konoha hospital**

"Tch" the man scoffed

He looked behind him 'I never think that I'll end up here…' he shook his head and was about to leave

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING YOU ASSHOLE?!"

The blonde only stopped at his tracks and smiled when he heard those words "it's been a while… Sakura-chan"

"Oh don't, 'it's been a while Sakura-chan' to me you bastard!" she growled as she glared at the blonde

The blonde spins around, only to reveal his boyish grin.

Sakura glared his forehead, as the blonde realized this "what's the matter Sakura-chan? You've missed me so much that you only stare at my forehead?"

"Oh shut up, why didn't you use your leaf headband?" she asked like a concerned mother (which she is one)

"So what if I didn't use my headband?" he asked as he looked at the dark sky

"… What are you doing here anyway?" she asked

"Oh please Sakura-chan, don't change the topic—"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she asked her voice getting louder

"Okay, okay" he sighed knowing full her wife is a kind of person that can easily lose her temper "Lee rescued me. Probably because he heard me or something I guess," the blonde scratched his back

"I wish he didn't even heard him" Sakura muttered to herself so that Naruto wouldn't hear her

As she walked pass through him, she could hear his footsteps. As she stopped walking, he also stopped walking. As she started walking again, he started walking again

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!" she screamed as she faced the blonde

He only grin "I'm sorry, but I don't know where to go since I just got here and—"

As he opened his mouth, the pinkette disappeared. The blonde sighed 'Sakura-chan…'

**The next day…**

"Wake up~!"

.

.

.

"WAKE UP!"

Lee knocked his students heads one by one

"OUCH!"

"I was dreaming of ramen~!"

"Lee-sensei!"

Lee only grumbled, "I can't believe you three left me staying up all night" Lee's eyelids are so heavy that he struggled to stay awake

"S-sorry 'bout that…" the trio grinned sheepishly

"I won't forgive you for doing this" Lee growled

Lucy noticed the awkward silence, so she opened the conversation "l-let's not w-waste time Lee-sensei! H-how about we all eat c-curry at Sunagakure when we a-arrive?"

Kazu and Sasuke gave Lucy a "oh no she di'int look"

Aoi shivered

Lee's face suddenly lit up "alright! C'mon my fellow students, let's not waste our youth! We will run until we reach our destination, NO STOPPING!"

Kazu and Sasuke shot deathly glares at Lucy, the peacekeeper

Lucy only gave them an apologetic look while her dog only sigh at her head

TBC

**A/N: Again, WOW. And for you people who thought that person Lee carrying is NOT Naruto, then hell yeah you people are stupid. And even some of you ask **_**who is Sasuke's dad**_**? Seriously? I thought it was **_**too**_** obvious who is Sasuke's dad bro. And for you who said about the star wars nonsense, actually no. You see, Naruto don't know if he really even has a son ya know, and Sasuke don't even know what does his father look like so they both have no clue on what's going on, and Sakura has to keep that secret apparently to herself. And FYI, I got the title from a fanfiction of my cousin (please don't tell her) that also has the same plot like mine. I hope she won't see this. Alright, thanks again for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thanks for all your support. Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

HE'S YOUR FATHER!

Chapter 4

Sakura yawned as she stretched out her arms. She saw the clock. She panicked as she went downstairs 'it's 8AM already?'

As she arrived at the hospital, she saw one her nurses running here and there "S-Satsuki?! W-what are you doing?!"

"S-Sakura-san! Thank goodness you're here! Where have you been?! We got many patients today! Everybody is running back and forth searching for you!"

"T-they were?" she asked surprised "then I better be on my way! Okay, tell me what patient—"

"SAKURA-CHANNN~!"

Sakura immediately shut up as she looked back and saw a blond haired man waving at her "um… Satsuki, did you saw a 'no Naruto' sign at the corridor?"

"Um… no, why is that?"

"I guess we'll be needing that sign then" Sakura said as she walked towards the blond man

The 'victim' smiled as he saw his wife walking towards him, but a weird aura surrounded her "uh… Sakura-chan?"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" The pinkette yelled as she kicked (literally) her husband out of the hospital

Everybody watches the very weird scene, when finally Sakura gave all of them her best fake innocent smile "don't worry, he won't bother you people anymore"

**Outside the Konoha Hospital…**

"Great, now she hates me" grumbled a very pissed off Naruto "she should be happy that I came back, but either way I'm pretty happy to see her here" he smiled to himself like a crazed man while people only watches him, and a few people think, 'why does he look familiar?'

"I knew I would meet you here!"

Naruto blinked as finally a few familiar faces took his attention "K-Kakashi-sensei! Iruka-sensei!"

At last, the blond met his two beloved teachers from the past, except for a certain peverted man.

"It's good to see you again, Naruto! You've grown!" Kakashi smiled

"I bet Jiraiya-sama, Minato-san, and Kushina-san will be proud of you" Iruka complemented

"Yeah, you two haven't changed at all! Except Kakashi-sensei, did you cut your hair?"

"Gladly somebody noticed! Yes, I did cut my hair!" Kakashi said gleefully

"By the way Naruto, how's Sakura going?" ask Iruka

Naruto sighed, "I guess Sakura-chan hates me…"

"And why is that?" Kakashi ask

Naruto was quite for a few minutes looking at the ground

"It's okay Naruto, if you don't wanna tell us it's okay" Iruka said patting his back

"Thanks"

"By the way, have you eaten at Ichiraku's yet?"

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that yet?" Naruto screamed as he pulled both his senseis

"H-hey, slow down Naruto!"

"Heheh! You guys are gonna have to pay me, since I just got here of course!"

"Fine, fine…" Iruka said giving up

Kakashi chuckled "it's good to see the old number knucklehead ninja again…" he smiled remembering the times when they did something together.

**At Ichiraku's Ramen…**

"Kakashi! Iruka! Welcome, welcome! I thought you just came here a few hours ago"

"Well, this idiot told us to come here" Iruka said

"Again" Kakashi added

"'Idiot'?"

When suddenly, a certain blond hair sat in front of Teuchi

"Naruto! It's good to see you again!" he said surprised "you've changed a lot! Where have you been all these years?"

"Um… you know, training and stuffs" he shrug, but happy to see the old man again "where's Ayame?"

"Oh, she's taking a day off. She's got a date with her boyfriend"

"Ayame's got a boyfriend? That's surprising. And I bet you've got something to do with this?" Naruto ask grinning

"No. I want to see Ayame happy; although that Kirito boy is suspicious…" he said suddenly having second thoughts

Naruto laughed, "There's the old Teuchi I know! Now how about my ramen?"

Teuchi also laughed "coming right up!"

As he step into the kitchen, he heard a familiar voice

"Naruto nii-chan?!"

"Dobe, is that you?"

"Konohamaru! Sasuke!"

At last, the two raven-haired showed up. They were having a discussion about something, but since they saw the blond the discussion was forgotten

"Wow Konohamaru, you've grown!" Naruto said while his hands compared their heights

"I know right!" He said cheerfully, and yes Konohamaru has changed. A lot.

"And you know what dobe? He's the seventh Hokage"

"H-hey! I told you not to tell him! Let him know for himself"

Naruto only smiled "I knew you had it in 'ya" he said while putting his hands at Konohamaru's shoulder

He nodded "yes. Our dreams of being Hokage has finally came true"

Suddenly, Teuchi came out of the kitchen "here's your ramen— Hokage-sama! Sasuke! Are you here for ramen to?"

"I—"

"Sure! C'mon Sasuke, my treat! We'll discuss about it after this"

The raven-haired only sigh "fine…"

"So tell me Konohamaru, what has changed around here?"

**Meanwhile, Sasuke's team…**

"Gaara-kun! We have brought the scroll!"

The now even older Gaara looked to his old enemy "ah, Lee. I haven't seen you since the Fourth Shinobi War…"

Lee only scratches his nose "and I haven't seen you to, for so long! Let's fight sometimes, and I'm sure to win!" he said with burning spirits

Gaara only chuckled "you reminded me of when we were still Genin…"

Lee nodded "I know… you beat me, and even though it's still painful… I won't give up!" He said while he smiled at the Kazekage

Gaara only smile "good, because you will need much more than that to beat me" he pointed at Lee's team that has been waiting for Lee to finish talking

"Oh, don't worry! I have trained them hardcore style everyday! Although I guess I might have to push them even harder" he said to himself

They only twitched, and Gaara realized this

He chuckled "don't push them Lee, you've pushed them too far. So, have you got a girlfriend?"

"Wife, to be exact," he corrected, "her name is Tenten, my old teammate"

"Your wife is your teammate? That's good; it means that you both know each other so well then. When did you get married?"

"A few months ago" Lee answered

Kazu suddenly remembered Lee's wedding, when they're also invited. When Tenten was walking down the aisle, Lee was too frustrated that he did 100 push-ups and 100 sit-ups in 10 minutes. But when Tenten was faced to face with Lee, he knew what he should say.

**Flashback…**

"_Do you, Rock Lee, take Tenten as your beloved wife?"_

"_I don't"_

_Everybody gasp_

"_What?" Tenten ask, surprised by Lee's answer_

"_I don't… want to leave your side… and I also don't want you to also leave my side… And for that…" he inhaled "I do" _

_And everybody got to their feet and clapped their hands as they kissed._

_Of course, Kazu and Sasuke chocked at Lee's first answer, while Lucy and Aoi only gaped. _

**Reality…**

After the long conversation between Lee and Gaara, as promise team 7 went to the nearest curry shop.

"Here you go" the waiter said as he placed four curries in front of them.

"Well, let's dig in!" Lee said happily as he finished his curry in only five minutes

Team 7 only stared at the curry "should we eat it?" Sasuke ask

"Yes we should! We promise to Lee-sensei right?" Lucy reminded

"No, YOU promised to Lee-sensei!" Kazu reminded back

"Whatever! Let's just eat it okay?"

They continued to stare at the food. Lee ordered a special curry that he gave with his own spices that he gave to the waiter, and that Lee called it the 'super-spicy-hot-green-youthful curry'. And yes, it's green. Greener than before.

They only stared, afraid to get stuck in the frickin' hospital for another three days. Sasuke was the first one to 'dig in'.

Lucy and Kazu exchanged surprised looks to each other, and then finally at Sasuke, curious what would his reaction be.

.

.

.

He fell to the floor.

"Sa-Sasuke?!"

"What the…"

.

.

.

"YOUTH!"

.

.

.

"Heh?"

Lee stood up excited "I knew it! My youthful curry would work!"

Kazu suddenly gave it a try, and his eyes burn with youthful flames "wow! Suddenly I feel… so YOUNG!"

Lucy sweatdropped "what're you talking about? We're still 13, of course we're still 'young!'"

"LUCY! TRY THE CURRY TO!" Sasuke said while he stood up with his hands, besides feet

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO GET STUCK LIKE YOU MORONS!" she roared

"Fine then! Come, my youthful students! Let us run around the Sunagakure village 100 000 laps!"

"YES, LEE-SENSEI!"

"They're insane…" Lucy thought as she hung her mouth open as her sensei and teammates ran out of the restaurant

"WAIT! YOU HAVEN'T PAID YET!" Lucy realized that was her cue to catch up with them "wait for me guys!"

TBC

**A/N: Well… at least that was a happy ending. Right? By the way, my English class got drama project and I got the narrator part "Yipee!" and the end, I put the "and they live happily ever after part" even though it makes no sense to the script XP. Okay see you later!**


End file.
